Borderlands 2: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After three years of exploring and unlocking countless Vaults alongside Brick, Lilith and Mordecai, Zer0 has finally returned to Pandora, where in the master swordsman and Haiku tongued ninja is the latest hero to be given the Hypno Zapper, given to him by the previous owner, Takuya Kanbara.


Sorry to those Axton, Salvador and/or Krieg users, but Zer0 is my fave character.

-Age of characters-

Zer0: Age unknown, most likely between 20 to mid 30's

Lilith: Age 34

Tiny Tina: Age 16

Moxxi: Age around 30

Patricia Tannis: Age around 30

Claptrap: Age 10

Beneath the Shinbuya subway station was Takuya and his two loving slaves, Zoe and Ranamon, who after talking with Ophanimon through Ranamon's D-Tector, had arranged for the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Flame to travel in Dark Trailmon to go beyond his world, the Digital World and find a new world, one where the Hypno Zapper's power could be used to help another hero just like Takuya.

Zoe and Ranamon then watched as Takuya placed the backpack, which contained the Hypno Zapper, the clear casing with the red disc, which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, which was written by another hero, the OmniWrench wielding Lombax, Ratchet, and the two scrolls, which were both tied up with flame coloured ribbons, onto one of the seats, as he boarded upon Dark Trailmon, before the Champion level Digimon took off, in which blue sparks appeared around him, before the Machine Digimon disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Takuya's slaves all alone.

"I'm going to miss Master Takuya." Ranamon said in a saddened tone.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine and will be back before we know it." Zoe stated, before the former Legendary Warrior of Wind wrapped her arms around Ranamon's waist and told the Legendary Warrior of Water alluringly. "And besides, we still have each other."

It was then Ranamon smiled seductively before she and her Mistress engaged in a deep and passionate kiss, in which Zoe slipped her tongue into Ranamon's mouth, as they waited for their loving Master to return.

-Meanwhile, within another reality-

It had been three years since the Vault Hunter, known only as Zer0, the single survivor of Handsome Jack's train explosion, had not only killed the Warrior and Handsome Jack, but alongside Brick, Lilith and Mordecai, the gang of Vault Hunters had destroyed what was left of Hyperion, explored and unlocked every Vault, which contained either alien treasures, powerful weaponry, monsters of unbelievable power or all of the above, and now, after three years of assassinating anything with a pulse or looked to provide a challenge to him, the Haiku tongued ninja and the other Vault Hunters were heading back to Pandora, unaware of what was in store for the slayer of Terramorphous the Invincible.

-Within Tundra Express-

"But... I'm so... cool..." A Marauder managed to croak out as Zer0 quickly sliced through the Bandit's throat with his sword, ending his life, before a Nomad Torturer jumped off the station's rooftop and tried to crush Zer0 to death with his shield, but the one of mistreating Midgets was shocked as his attack went right through Zer0 as the ninja's body became transparent, which caused the Nomad to state. "Crap! It was just a hologram!"

"That's right you Nomad. / But it's Time for you to die. / Same for the Midget." Zer0 replied, as he appeared behind the Nomad Torturer, in which he then plunged his blade through the Nomad's chest, striking through his heart, which caused the torturer of the tiny to groan out, as he fell forward and crushed the chained up Midget to death. "Midget lover..."

As Zer0 continued to slay Bandit after Bandit, his Echo Communicator went off, in which Lilith's voice then emitted from the device.

"Sorry, killer. Three years and I'm still not used to my Siren powers." Lilith said in apologetic tone, as she had managed to Phase herself, Brick and Mordecai to Sanctuary, but had accidently sent Zer0 directly into the Ripoff Station, in which those Bandits who had survived facing against Zer0 three years ago were not happy to see him.

"Like I've said before. / It is no problem, Lilith. / We will meet up soon." Zer0 replied in a reassuring tone, as the mysterious Haiku speaker pulled out a Sniper Rifle and a Kunai, in which he threw the Kunai behind him, only for him to hear the familiar voice of a Goliath ask in confusion. "A present?"

But the Goliath was proven that his so-called present was lodged within his helmet, before it exploded, blasting off his helmet and causing the gargantuan man to drop his guns, in which he then yelled out in fury, as he dropped his guns and went into his rage mode. "Hate... HATE! HATE!"

"I'll crack your skull open with my thumbs!" The Goliath roared out as he charged at Zer0, however, the mysterious Haiku speaker then turned around, and without even looking through the scope, fired a single bullet, which went straight through the Goliath's spinal cord, causing him to groan out, as his blood spilled across the floor and his life was slowly taken away from him. "You lucky... Bas... Tard..."

As Zer0 finished off the last few Bandits of the Ripoff Station, the ninja stopped when he could hear a train whistle emit from the distance, which caused Zer0 to say to himself. "A train is coming. / And I blew up the train tracks. / The driver should stop."

Zer0 then watched as a mysterious black train stopped before him, in which the doors opened up, while clouds of steam emitted from the bottom of the dark train, as an unknown figure stepped out of the train.

And it was after the steam cleared that Zer0 got out his blade and questioned the individual. "Half man and half beast/ A creature I had yet seen / What the Hell are you!?"

"Whoa! Easy there. I'm not a bad guy. My name's Takuya." The 'creature' now identified as Takuya replied, as he held up his hands in defence, to see he had turned back into Agunimon, which he guessed was a side effect from Dark Trailmon, but would return to his human form when he got home, in which Zer0 lowered his blade, before Takuya asked as he lowered his arms. "So now that you've gotten to me, how about telling me who you are?"

"My name is Zer0. / I kill Bandits and villains. / What is it you want?" Zer0 replied, as a '?' symbol appeared on his faceplate.

Hearing Zer0's reply made Takuya smile, in which the Digivolved teen turned around and picked up a backpack, which he then handed to Zer0, causing the assassin to question. "A backpack for me. / Its contents are a mystery. / But why, Takuya?"

Takuya then explained to Zer0 how beyond the world of Pandora were many worlds, one of which came a someone who had created a gun capable of hypnotizing others, known as the Hypno Zapper, which they used to make their lives and the lives of those close them better, before sending it another hero in another world, who did the same thing, creating a chain, until it reached Takuya, in which the teen in Agunimon's form then said that he too wanted to find a hero deserving of the Hypno Zapper, and was sent straight to Zer0.

After hearing Takuya's story, Zer0 replied, as an 'XD' symbol appeared on his faceplate, as the ninja failed to grasp the concept. "Stop fooling around. / A gun which can hypnotize? / You must be joking."

However, Takuya wasn't joking, in which Agunimon's Spirit Wielder unzipped the backpack, pulled out the device Zer0 guessed was the Hypno Zapper, before the Haiku ninja was a little confused when Takuya aimed the Hypno Zapper at him, in which the previous leader of the Legendary Warriors then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Zer0, which caused the sword wielding Jack killer's arms and body to go limp as a '...' symbol appeared on his faceplate, indicating he had fallen under Takuya's control, but not for long, as the former Wielder of the Spirits of Flame had set the Hypno Zapper to 'The Master Maker Program', in which the '...' Symbol on Zer0's faceplate soon faded away.

Still think it's a joke? Takuya then asked slyly, in which Zer0 replied, as a ':)' symbol appeared on his faceplate. "I no longer think so / You have proven me wrong, kid / For that I thank you."

"You're welcome, Zer0 / The Hypno Zapper is yours. / Best of luck with it." Takuya happily replied in a sly tone, as he handed Zer0 the Hypno Zapper, before the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Flame got back on the dark locomotive, in which the Haiku tongued blade master watched as the black train headed backwards, as blue sparks appeared around the train, before the locomotive disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Zer0 with the backpack and the Hypno Zapper.

"So long Takuya. / The Hypno Zapper is mine. / So watch out ladies." Zer0 then said, as a 'LOV3' symbol appeared on his faceplate.

-Meanwhile-

Simultaneously, as Zer0 had been given the Hypno Zapper, within her Workshop was non other than the expert of explosives and the executioner of the evil bastard that killed her parents, Tiny Tina, who, after three years was no longer tiny, but still kept her nickname, as well as her insane, deadly and explosive personality, as shown as she had two Psychos, a Midget and a Nomad, each chained up to a seat around her table, each with sticks of dynamite strapped to their chests, as Tiny Tina was having a tea party with the four unfortunate Bandits stupid enough to follow her and fall into her trap.

"More tea, Lord Midgington the forth?" Tiny Tina asked, as had given each of her captives a false name, before she refilled the Midget's cup.

"Let us out of here you stupid bitch!" One of the Psychos yelled out, but was to regret his outburst as Tiny Tina then removed the lid off the tea pot, before the expert of explosives then poured the remaining tea over the Bandit's head, causing him to scream in agony as the tea was scalding hot.

"Oh, sorry about that Barron von Stacktlemire." Tiny Tina said in a mocking apologetic tone, before Flesh-Stick's killer then said. "But you do you make a good point."

"Seeing as how Princess Fluffybutt forgot to pick up the crumpets!" Tiny Tina then yelled at the doll she had made out of a Grenade years ago, before she turned back to her 'guests' of the tea party and said, as the mad bomber pulled out a remote, which the Bandits assumed was the detonator to their explosives, before Tiny Tina began to circle around her chained up, and possibly soon-to-be blown up victims. "Time to see who gets to go free."

"Eenie meanie miney mo, who's to stay and who's to go? But one thing you didn't know, is the roof's about to blow!" Tiny Tina called out loudly, before she slammed her fist onto the remote, in which four explosions went off, not from the dynamite strapped to the Bandits, but above them, in which the four crazed killers could only watch as four icy stalactites slowly began to crack, before they fell from the roof and each stabbed into the Bandit's heads, killing the four of them instantly and simultaneously.

However, even though Tiny Tina had a fun time, the murderer of the murderer of her parents let out a small sigh, before she stated. "It's just not the same without crumpets."

"Still the same Tina. / I see physical changes / But not your nature." Tiny Tina then heard a familiar male voice say, which filled her with excitement, as there was only one person she knew that spoke Haiku most of the time.

"Big brudder!" Tiny Tina exclaimed in pure joy, before she ran over to Zer0 and wrapped her arms around him and embraced the blade wielding ninja in a warm hug, before she told her former waiter. "I missed ya so much."

"I missed you too, Tiny Tina." Zer0 happily replied, as a ':D' symbol appeared on his faceplate, before the ninja stated in a sincere tone. "But I shouldn't call you 'Tiny' anymore, as you've grown up and have become a very beautiful young woman."

"T...Thank you." Tiny Tina replied, as a small blush appeared on her face, as a sudden warm feeling spread through her body as she continued to hug Zer0.

However, the pair were interrupted when Lilith teleported within Tiny Tina's Workshop and asked. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Lilith!?" Tiny Tina called out in shock, as the mad bomber quickly broke from her hug with Zer0, as she felt the warmth in her body fade away and fill up with embarrassment.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Lilith asked in a curious tone, in which Zer0 replied, as he pulled out an unusual looking gun. "You are not, Lilith. / Actually you're right on time. / Hypno Zapper time."

Both Lilith and Tiny Tina were confused at Zer0's statement and latest weapon, but were particularly confused when the mysterious ninja aimed the gun at Lilith, pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured of energy straight at the Siren, causing Lilith's eyes to glaze over, which worried the expert of explosives, however, before Tiny Tina could so much as open her mouth to ask Zer0 what he was doing, the Haiku speaker used his impressive speed and fired another wave of multi-coloured of energy, which hit Tiny Tina, causing her eyes to glaze over and placing her in the same entranced state as Lilith.

"Listen to my voice. / Every word I say is true. / Do you understand?" Zer0 asked, which caused Lilith and Tiny Tina both to nod their heads in reply, in which the assassin then asked the manipulated Siren. "Your feelings for me. / Tina's I already know. / But what about yours?"

"I've known you for over three years now... You are strong, fearless and have so many other qualities and skills that make you so unique and amazing... And I care deeply for you..." Lilith replied in a distant and somewhat warm tone, which caused a ':)' symbol to appear on Zer0's faceplate, as the one who wasted the Warrior could tell and hear that Lilith and Tiny Tina loved him.

"Very good, Lilith. / When I tell you both to kiss. / You will awaken." Zer0 told Lilith and Tiny Tina, before the Haiku tongued ninja stated. "Only your feelings will be deeper and you desire to be my slaves. Understand?"

"We understand..." Lilith and Tiny Tina both replied at the same time in a trance-like tone.

"Both of you are mine. / Lilith, you're now my Mistress. / Now. Kiss each other." Zer0 commanded, in which Lilith and Tiny Tina did as they had been ordered and engaged in a kiss, which soon turned deep, as Flesh-Stick's killer wrapped her arms around Lilith's waist, while her new Mistress decided to let her tongue invade and explore Tiny Tina's mouth, which caused the mad bomber to close her eyes and accept the sensation, while Zer0 watched on, as a ':D' symbol appeared on his faceplate.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that they both stared lovingly at their new Master, in which Tiny Tina asked in a cute, innocent and alluring tone. "Care to join us, Master?"

Zer0's only reply was a ';)' symbol that appeared on his faceplate, before the sword wielding ninja wrapped his arms around Lilith and Tiny Tina's waists, escorted them to the expert of explosive's room, in which the garage door went down, before moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure came from within.

-Several hours later-

Lying within Tiny Tina's bed was a naked Lilith and Tiny Tina, who were both resting on Zer0's well-developed chest, as the Haiku ninja was the only one fully dressed, as he had gotten dressed only moments ago, but that's Zer0 for ya, never wanting his true form or identity to be revealed.

"Damn, Master. You got skillz to pay the billzzzzzzzzzz." Tiny Tina stated in a satisfied tone, as she smiled lovingly at her Master.

"I couldn't agree more, Tina." Lilith replied, before she told Zer0 as she gently and lovingly rubbed his armoured chest. "Not only are you an incredible killer, but you are also an incredible lover, Master."

"Don't sell yourselves short. / I enjoyed every moment. / Truly amazing." Zer0 replied, which filled Lilith and Tiny Tina with joy, knowing they had made their Master happy, before the pair watched as Zer0 got out of bed, placed the backpack on his back, before the slayer of Terramorphous the Invincible. "Shall we head back to Sanctuary now?"

"Of course, Master. Just let us get dressed first." Lilith replied in a loving tone, as she and Tiny Tina got out of the mad bomber's bed, put their clothes back on, and in a large flash of purple light, Zer0 and his two slaves were gone.

-Moments later-

Thanks to her Siren powers, Zer0, Lilith and Tiny Tina had just appeared on the outskirts Sanctuary, in which, after the Haiku speaking Jack killer had gotten his sight back from the intense light, told the Siren and the girl who killed the Psychotic monster who sold her parents to Hyperion. "Lilith and Tina. / Both of you go on ahead. / I'll catch up later."

"Yes Master." Lilith and Tiny Tina replied in an obedient and submissive tone, before they went to the Crimson Raiders HQ, which had been rebuilt after the destruction of Hyperion, in which the pair were going to wait in their Master's new bedroom, while Zer0 went to visit an old friend, the same friend he had first met after Handsome Jack's train trap, which first began his challenge as a Vault Hunter and helped him along the way as best he could, the CL4P-TP steward robot, better known as Claptrap.

-With Claptrap-

"So lonely." Claptrap said in a saddened tone, before the dance-loving robot stated, as he then turned invisible. "I'm just gonna go ahead and cloak now. Nobody can hear me crying if I cloak."

However, even after three years, Claptrap still failed to grasp the concept that his invisibility didn't stop his voice or soundwaves from being heard, in which the former torture toy of Captain Flynt's sobbing could plainly be heard.

But Claptrap stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which surprised him, as the last surviving Claptrap didn't think anyone would ever be able to lay a single finger on him because of his invisibility, and his surprise was further heightened as the CL4P-TP unit turned around to see his very first friend.

"Minion!" Claptrap happily exclaimed, as he uncloaked himself, before the Handsome Jack hating robot stated in a cheerful voice. "It's great to see you're back. Your master is glad you returned."

"I'm glad to see you too." Zer0 replied, as a ':)' symbol appeared on his faceplate, before Claptrap said. "Do you know what day it is, minion? You probably lost track of time, what with all the Vaults you had to open, all the Bandits that were just begging to be killed and not to mention me not being there, sharing my wisdom. It's my birthday and I'm ten years old now. And though you have been busy, I know you'd never forget to get me a present. So what is it?"

Zer0 was a little caught off by Claptrap's desire for a gift, but acting as calm as always, reached into his inventory, pulled out one of the items contained within and handed it to Claptrap, which caused the robot that was only vulnerable to stairs, electrocution, and explosions, and gunfire, rust, corrosion, being kicked a lot, viruses, being called bad names, falling from great heights, drowning, adult onset diabetes, being looked at funny, heart attacks, exposure to oxygen, being turned down by women, and pet allergens to exclaim happily, as the item was non other than Handsome Jack's Mask. "I love it!"

"Look at me, I'm Handsome Jack and my face really looks like a pile Skag vomit." Claptrap stated, as he put Handsome Jack's Mask on and began to flail his arms around, before the Handsome Jack Masked CL4P-TP unit stated, as he started to roll away. "And with this, I'll gain the respect I rightfully deserve."

However, it was only seconds later that Zer0 heard Claptrap conversing with on of Sanctuary's citizens.

"Hi there." Claptrap greeted in a friendly tone, however, the same tone wasn't shared with the Sanctuary citizen, as they yelled in a tone full of aggression. "Go to Hell, Clappy! And take off that stupid mask!"

Zer0 let out an embarrassed sigh, but decided to leave Claptrap alone as the sword wielding ninja still had other women to add to his harem.

-Within another section of Sanctuary-

Within her bar was non other than Moxxi, who was serving drinks to her faithful drunks, however, the woman of 'generous hospitality' stopped when Zer0 entered the room and took a seat at the bar, in which Moxxi took a beer from out of her cleavage and placed it in front of the assassin.

"Here. On the house, sugar." Moxxi said in a friendly tone, before she stated. "After everything you've done, you deserve it."

It was then Zer0 turned around lifted up his faceplate and drank the beer, before the slayer of Terramorphous the Invincible turned around, only for his faceplate had been lowered again, in which Zer0 replied in a friendly tone, as a ':)' symbol appeared on his faceplate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Zer0." Moxxi replied, before she asked in a curious tone. "But when am I going to see what's under that faceplate of yours'?"

"Wish to see my face? / I am willing to comply. / But, in privacy." Zer0 replied, in which Moxxi nodded her head, as the hostess could understand the Haiku tongued sword master never wanting his true form or identity to be revealed in front of everyone to see or for too long, in which Moxxi then went into the back room, along with Zer0, unaware it was all a trap.

-Sometime later-

Just outside the Crimson Raiders HQ were Zer0 and Moxxi, who had a newfound love for him, as the assassin had used shown Moxxi his face, but not before using 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on her, turning the creator of the Innuendobot 5000 to another of Zer0's loving slaves, and were about to go inside to meet up with Lilith and Tiny Tina.

However, as Moxxi was about to open the door, Zer0 stopped her, as it was then they could hear the insane(ly smart) Tannis speaking into her Echo Recorder, in which the Jack killer decided to hear what she had to say before entering and listened in on Tannis' recording. "...Decai and Lilith had returned, I found myself confused as I felt disappointment and worry when I saw that Zer0 was not with them. However, after Lilith explained her mistake I gladly handed her every last piece of Eridium I had left in order for her to bring him back. Still I find it very strange, as the Vault Hunter seems to be on my mind more frequently, which causes an unusual sensation of warmth to fill my heart. And even though I have never seen his face, I know that behind his excellently crafted body and mysterious faceplate is a figure of greatness, who not only killed Jack, the Warrior and Terramorphous the Invincible but is one of the few people on Pandora I like. Whom I actually care for."

After hearing Tannis try to express her feelings into the Echo Recorder, a ';)' symbol appeared on his faceplate as the ninja decided to 'help' the troubled woman, in which he and Moxxi entered the Crimson Raiders HQ, and before Tannis could react, Zer0 pulled out the Hypno Zapper, fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at the emotionally perplexed woman, which caused Tannis' eyes to glaze over and droop for a moment, before her eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal.

"I heard what you said. / Tannis, I care for you too. / So will you be mine." Zer0 then asked, in which Tannis responded, after she walked seductively over to the destroyer of the Warrior, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his faceplate lovingly, in a warm and submissive tone. "Nothing would make me happier, my love and my Master."

"Now come and let me show you to your new room." Tannis then said in a seductive tone, as she broke from the embrace, before the insane(ly smart) woman escorted Zer0 up the stairs and to a room, which he guessed was his, and was a little surprised to see that within the room was a large bed, and on the bed were Lilith and Tiny Tina, who were dressed in just their underwear, with Lilith in a flame-red coloured bra and a matching pair of panties, while Tiny Tina was wearing a rose pink bra and a pair of rose pink panties, and were locked in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, hey there, Master." Tiny Tina then called out, happy to see her Master again, as was Lilith, in which the Siren then said. "Sorry, Master, but we got a little tired of waiting and decided to have a little 'fun' together while waiting for you to add our new sisters to your wonderful harem."

"No problem Lilith. / Sorry I kept you waiting. / Same to you, Tina." Zer0 replied, as a ':(' symbol appeared on his faceplate.

"That's alright. You're worth the wait Master." Lilith replied, before Tiny Tina added. "Especially since you managed to get these two fine-ass sisters."

"Well I think the four of you should get better 'acquainted'." Zer0 stated sly, in which Moxxi and Tannis stripped themselves, until the owner of Moxxi's bar was only dressed in a ruby coloured bra and a pair of ruby coloured panties, while the woman who believed bacon was meant only for sycophants and products of incest was wearing a burnt umber coloured bra and a pair of burnt umbra coloured panties, in which a ':D' symbol appeared on Zer0's faceplate as the haiku tongued slayer of Terramorphous the Invincible watched as Moxxi and Tannis joined Lilith and Tiny Tina on the bed, in which Moxxi and Lilith then engaged in a deep kiss, while Tannis and Tiny Tina started to make out, in which Zer0 closed and locked the door before the sounds of pure pleasure emitted from within the Vault Hunter's room.

-Several hours later-

After Zer0 was properly greeted back by all his friends, including Dr. Zed, Marcus Kincaid, Claptrap, Scooter, Mal (who had moved to Sanctuary to be closer with his fellow humans), Sir Hammerlock, Michael Mamaril, Steve, Marshall Friedman and all the Crimson Raiders, thanked him for freeing them from the oppressing force that was Hyperion and making their universe safe by ridding it of every dangerous alien monster trapped within the Vaults he, Brick, Lilith and Mordecai had uncovered and unlocked, before the legendary Vault Hunter told them tales of his adventures, in which the master of blade to blade combat told his tales in Haiku, but that didn't make them any less impressive.

-Sometime later-

Currently, within Zer0's bedroom was the Haiku tongued ninja, who was lying on his bed as a ':)' symbol was displayed on his faceplate, as Lilith, who was on his right side and was dressed in a black bra, a pair of black panties and a black collar around her neck, which had a golden medallion that had 'OWNR=ZER0' engraved on it, as the Siren was kissing around his neck.

Moxxi was doing the same thing and was dressed in the same 'outfit' as her Mistresses', but was on Zer0's left side, while Tiny Tina and Tannis were lying on their Master's chest, as they were both gently massaging his chest.

"Here I am in bed. / Lovely women by my side. / What more could I want?" Zer0 then asked, which made all four women giggle at their Master's comment, before the four of them smiled lovingly as they removed their 'outfits', except for their collars, leaving the four of them completely naked in front of Zer0, as he knew a long and 'passionate time' was sure to follow.

The end.


End file.
